1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver dryer for storing and drying a refrigerant for an air conditioner and a receiver dryer integrated condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receiver dryer which is provided in an air conditioner for a motor vehicle to store and dry a refrigerant is required to decrease the number of parts and achieve a smaller size and lighter weight.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-2475 discloses a receiver dryer of this type.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-211275 discloses a receiver dryer assembled integrally to a condenser.
The above-described conventional receiver dryers have a construction in which the opening of a tank is closed by a closing member, and the closing member and a connector are connected to each other by bolts.